I Miss You
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: Hermione Misses Draco, I Own Nothing But The Plot Song I Miss You By Miley Cyrus


I Miss You

Hermione Granger was 18 and had just survived the worst war in wizard history. The second rein of Voldemort was more brutal and destructive than the first.

Hermione sat in her parent's kitchen, reading an article in the Daily Prophet, when she got to the end, she set the paper down. She turned and stared out the window, her mind drifting back to a few months prior to the war. So many unlikely people had switched sides: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, even Crabbe and Goyle; but most unlikely…… Draco Malfoy.

Draco…, he was perhaps the one that changed the most. His first act after switching sides was apologizing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for everything he had ever done to him. It took a week or two for all to be forgiven. When it was, he still teased the mall mercilessly, but without all the hate and malice.

They had all become friends, weird huh? What was even weirder was that Draco was always flirting playfully with her. It was weird instead of the snarky, rude, obnoxious boy; he was a sweet considerate one. But he was still his snarky self. In fact, Hermione remembered a day when he was both

**Flashback**

**Hermione and Draco laid side by side in the grass on the grounds, just staring up at the sky. Suddenly he turned on his side and said, "Granger you know you're like an angel right?"**

**She sat up and stared down at him "how so?" she asked.**

**Draco looked to be thinking about it then said, "You're so pure and innocent and you help people in need. I think you were sent from up there." He smiled.**

"**So I'm just an angel?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.**

"**No you're MY angel" he said smirking.**

**Hermione remained silent, although a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.**

**Draco took one look at her, sat up laughing, and said "God Granger! I didn't mean it like that!"**

"**I – I knew that" Hermione said trying to seem indifferent**

**End Flashback**

_You use to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

She remembered all the times he'd comforted her when she was sad and scared. Hermione loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around. She felt safe and loved.

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

Hermione sighed sadly and turned her attention back to the paper and her eyes landed on a small article at the bottom of the page it said:

**Come Remember The Ones Who Lost Their Lives To Save Ours.**

"**Today marks the one year celebration of the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So come to the memorial of those brave lost souls who include:"**

And it went on to list the people and the address. Though Hermione didn't need encouragement to go the memorial she thought it would be good to get out today. So with that Hermione grabbed her coat and was out the door.

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

Hermione missed all of them dearly, but mostly him. She missed how his eyes use to brighten up when he was excited. She missed his soft reassuring voice. But mostly she missed his smile. Not smirk, but smile.

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

As she walked further down the road, her thoughts stayed on him and she remembers all the good times they shared, a few tears slipped out without her knowledge.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

It didn't feel the same without him and things were changing, but sometimes when she was all alone she could still feel him there.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here some how_

Hermione still wondered how they could have even started dated a few months before the war. She guessed that they both knew they wanted something they might not have a chance to have it when it was all over.

Hermione giggled slightly to herself as she remembers the day her asked her out, like it was yesterday. How anxious and insecure he was

**Flashback**

**Hermione sat reading in the library, hot a big surprise. She was so immersed her book that she didn't notice someone there, until they spoke. "Hermione?" said Draco quietly.**

**Hermione glanced up briefly from her book, "Yes Draco?"**

"**I have something er- important to ask you" he said nervously.**

**Hermione set down her book and looked at him, "What is it?" she asked.**

**Instead of answering her, he started mumbling to himself something about 'stupid idea'. After trying to get his attention for 5 minutes decided to give up. She picked up her book and started walking away. Draco noticed this and yelled out "Hermione wait!"**

**Hermione looked at him and waited "umm will you be my girlfriend?" came out of his mouth. Hermione smiled and said "I'd love to."**

**End Flashback**

"Stop it" Hermione mumbled to herself "he's gone and he's not coming back." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha lala lala_

_I miss you_

Hermione reflected back on how her head was always stuck in a book, looking up information to help a cause. Like S.P.E.W. the idea became more popular after the war and some people actually started paying their house-elves.

He always called her a dreamer said her dreams went way over the limit, but he knew she could follow through with them if she tried hard enough

_You use to call your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dreams_

She had written a novel on the adventures her, Harry, and Ron had gone on.

If fighting in the war, and helping win it wasn't enough to make her famous, writing a bestseller was.

She dearly wished he was here to see all of this.

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that happening for me_

She thought back to a year ago. Everything that happened seemed to fly by in a blur.

_I'm thinking back on the past _

_It's true that time is flyin by too fast_

She felt so lonely without him, and his reassuring smile.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

Hermione remembers how much she cried when the smoke cleared and she seen the results

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while_

Without him life was just so empty and incomplete. Sometimes when Hermione was alone, she could hear him whispering to her. Of course she thought she was imagining things.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here some how_

Hermione walked by a florist shop and stopped, she walked in and got 2 bouqets of flowers, then she continued her journey.

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha lala lala_

_I miss you_

Hermione walked slowly into the graveyard. Though her path was blocked by a hoard of people. Oh Great she thought. She decided to push her way through. When she got out of the enormous sea of people, she stopped at the big marble memorial. It read the names of those whose bodies weren't found. She gently laid down one of the 

bouquets, and carefully read the names she knew. When she was done she moved further into the graveyard. She walked until she found the one she was looking for. She laid the flowers on the grave and sat down next to it.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" she asked quietly. "I'm fine……mostly, I miss you terribly."

Silence passed and the wind blew gently through the trees.

"Although you were stolen from me, I realize you're finally free. Free from expectations, free from everything" she said starting to cry "but I can't help to be selfish and want to see you one last time, and just for you to hold me again."

_I know you're in a better place; yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face; oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

Through half-lidded eyes, she seen a figure approaching, when it got close enough, she recognized who it was and her eyes shot wide open. And the person smiled.

_I miss you _

_I miss you're smile_

There standing in front of her was Draco! No not Draco, he was too transparent to be real. Heavy tears fell, Why is my mind so cruel?! She thought bitterly obviously thinking Draco was a figment of her imagination.

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

'Draco' ran to her and got on his knees, cupped her, and brushed away her tears. "Shh Hermione, I'm here" he whispered.

"You're not real" she choked out

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here some how_

"I'm real Hermione and I'm never really gone, unless you believe I am" He said looking at her sadly. She nodded her head and hugged him.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha lala lala_

Draco pulled out of the embrace and looked Hermione directly in the eye and said "Don't think you're the only one who lost someone, Hermione!" she looked at him curiously and he continued, "I lost you and the life I could've had with you. I need you to move on." Hermione shook her head "Yes! You need to move and be happy; I can't stand to see you sad all the time. Can you do that for me? Please?" he said begging her. Hermione slowly nodded her head. "I will Draco… for you" she said, her voice thick with tears. "Also never forget this -" he leaned close (Hermione closed her eyes) and whispered sweetly to her……

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you _

_Sha lala lala_

_I miss you_

A gentle breeze blew, caressing Hermione's face. When she opened her eyes, Draco was gone and in her hand was a note, it said: "Never Forget Me."


End file.
